Little Black Dress
by KD Williamson
Summary: Jane hates to wear a dress except when it's for Maura.


Title: Little Black Dress  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles  
Spoilers: No...not really. Somewhat AU. There has been no Dean. No Casey and no guy with the growing penis.  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing around with them for a while.  
Summary: Jane hates wearing a dress except when it's for Maura.

**A/N: This is a one shot people. It is smut. I will not apologize for it. I never do. I love writing it. It's not over the top heavy in your face smut but it will do and there is some fluff thrown in for color. LOL. If it's not for you don't write me and tell me that it's not just don't read it. I'm blocked on TBL so I'm hoping writing this will shake something lose.** **I do hope you enjoy.** **Constructive criticism is always welcome so gush if you want to gush, If you know how to make it better hell, I'm all ears! ** It's not proofread so forgive my mistakes until I have the chance to correct them.

* * *

Jane rubbed the towel briskly over her still wet hair before draping it over a shoulder. She cinched the terry cloth robe loosely around her and exited the bathroom, leaving billowing steam to dissipate. As she entered the bedroom proper, Jane eyed the tiny blonde and red blur moving from one end to the next.

The blur paused and stared with green eyes alight with affection and at the moment a little exasperation. "We only have thirty minutes."

Smirking, Jane ambled forward. "Yeah, but that's Maura time. For us mere mortals there's actually almost an hour."

Maura sighed as her obvious exasperation grew. "It is, however, a formal event." Moving quickly, Maura didn't stop until she stood inches away from Jane. She traced the lapel of the white robe wistfully before tugging on it, dragging the woman within forward toward the bed. "And it won't do for the person receiving the award to be late."

Still smiling, Jane muttered and allowed herself to be led. They stopped abruptly. "I would never make you late for your own award ceremony Maura." Jane glanced downward noticing the way Maura's red dress clung to every curve. _Damn. Would you look at that? _ "I have showed you how proud I am?"

"Several times that night and once the next morning." Maura's tone was breathy but laced with mirth.

"Mmm." Jane hummed in recollection as her eyes traveled upward over Maura's exposed back to equally nude shoulders. "I'm going to look like a dirty old man on your arm."

Maura sighed. "Was that a compliment?"

"Hell yeah it was. How do you expect me to not leer at you with that thing on?"

"Because you're an adult."

"That's not good enough. I know what you look like out of it too, remember?"

"Given that I remember everything…"

Feeling decidedly playful, Jane decided to take the bait. "You're right, but I'd still like to test you on that."

"Jane…"

"Two questions. I promise."

"Fine." Maura muttered.

"When was the first time you wanted to kiss me?"

"September 4th, 2007. It was approximately 8 p.m. It was raining, and you insisted quite strongly that I take your umbrella." Maura answered.

Jane felt a dark brow rise as something fluttered in her chest. _W_e _could have been doing this a long time ago?! _ She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking. "But that was-"

"I'm well aware of when it was. I can be very patient, and it your case…infinitely so." Maura's smile was mischievous and deadly. "Now, what's your next question?"

"Not very patient now are you, doc?" Jane waggled her eyebrows.

Without a word, Maura crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Green eyes sparkled indulgently.

"Our first kiss?

Maura's gaze softened and a smile pulled at her lips. "April 24th 2010. Roughly 1a.m."

Jane peered at Maura in confusion. "That's not right."

"It is. You were sleeping after being awake for days. Hoyt…" She whispered. "I was so relieved…so happy that you were okay." Maura swallowed.

Bringing a hand to her lips, Jane touched them reverently and committed the date to her own memory. _How is it that she can still surprise me?_ "Wish I had been awake for that." Jane smiled and reached out to pull Maura forward. "But I'm here for this one."

"Ow!" Jane exclaimed as her hand was smacked away.

"That is incredibly sweet but we only have thirty minutes…less than that now. I can't get you properly attired…I'm sure it's going to take some convincing and redo my hair and make-up as well."

Jane started to pout, but then it hit her. "Wait? What?"

Maura's slow smile was somewhere between coquettish and utterly wanton. "Since you were busy for lunch, I went shopping. I saw something and I couldn't stop envisioning you in it."

Intrigued and somehow fearful at the same time, Jane muttered. "Uh huh. Go on."

"The fact remains that I've been dressing you since we became friends. While you look delectable in jeans, the pant suits make you –"

"Fuckable?" Jane inserted. She didn't really miss the days of blue jeans and button downs, knowing she looked damn good because of Maura…for Maura. _But it's a secret no one needs to know._

"No, you were already that." Maura's eyes twinkled. "I was going to say positively distracting."

"Hmm." Jane purred. Maura's comments landed between her legs and settled there bringing a sudden bolt of need with it. She gasped enjoying the feeling. _I definitely have to make sure she's properly congratulated again later tonight. _ The residual tingle in her gut informed her that she was forgetting something. Jane chuckled in awe and appreciation. "You're good. Trying to distract _me_."

Maura's look of innocence was almost believable except for the grin curling her lips on the end. She reached out pulling on the tie that held the robe closed. "I'm not sure…." She tugged parting the cloth. "Ow!" Maura exclaimed as she rubbed her hand after receiving a reciprocal smack for her naughty efforts.

Jane grinned and closed the robe once more. "Nuh uh. I'm on to you. Just show me this outfit."

Maura sucked in a deep breath and turned toward her walk in closet. "I also purchased all the accessories. Be right back."

Jane paced nervously. Her mind whirred, knowing it had to be bad if Maura knew she was going to react to it. There was only one thing really, and it had to be an unavoidable necessity. _Oh. No. No, she didn't. _"No, she wouldn't…" Jane whispered.

Then as if the universe produced it because she released the thought in the air, Maura appeared holding up a black cocktail dress, hiding herself from view behind it. She lowered it slowly until their eyes were able to meet. Her gaze was pleading.

Jane groaned. "Really?"

"Jane. Before you completely disagree—"

"Really?!"

"Jane."

"No, and there's only twenty minutes left and counting unless that weird looking thing you call a clock is wrong. Start looking for something else, preferably with pants."

Maura placed the dress on the bed and moved forward invading Jane's personal space, bringing heat and imploring eyes with her. _Ignore it! Ignore those eyes. _Jane looked away and to the right. She decided she really did like that painting above the bed. "Please?"

Maura's hands found their way back on her lapel then inside to warm skin. Jane swallowed. _Why? Why does she have to smell so good? Feel so good? _ Fingertips ghosted over her collarbone then trailed up her neck to her cheek, leaving little beads of fire. Jane's heart stuttered.

"Please?"

Maura was so close her breath caressed Jane's skin. _How is she the only one who's ever been able to do this to me?_ Jane's brain screamed at her that she had the left side of the room to view but her heart won out, reminding her that there was just about nothing she would deny this woman. _Because she's Maura._ "Fine. I'll listen but my answer isn't going to change."

"It's a formal affair-"

"I could have worn a tux. I look damn good in one. You said so yourself." Jane countered triumphantly. _Gotcha._

"You do, but—"

"Are you…are you ashamed of me, of us or something?" The words tumbled out of Jane's mouth as the thought struck. _I'm low rent._ _Maybe…maybe she doesn't…_

"No! Never. That's never been an issue, and it's certainly not one now."

Jane released a relieved breath. "Then why?"

Maura gazed at her thoughtfully for what seemed like an eternity. Then, her eyes began to darken. Fingertips traced Jane's lips down to the dimple in her chin, causing a delicious shiver. "I love the masculine part of you…you're butchness. I worship it often." Her voice was husky, deep, matching the darkness in her eyes. Maura pushed the robe from Jane's torso, revealing strong shoulders and toned arms. "You satisfy me in ways I didn't think I needed. When you're inside me, there isn't an empty spot that remains."

They shared a smoldering look. Memories…images flashed of Maura's body arched and her hips rolling in wild abandon as she literally screamed Jane's name. _God._ Jane's entire body clenched in visceral reaction, reminding her that this woman was wedged deep in every crack and crevice.

Maura licked her lips and continued. "Underneath it all, you're still a woman Jane, and when I saw that dress and pictured you in it, I wanted to worship that part of you too."

Jane's mouth fell open as a powerful warmth suffused her and clenched a pleasurable knot around her heart. It was a different kind of heat than that assailed her seconds before but just as satisfying. "I—"

"I love you for who you are. I just have to make sure I love everything that you are." If unconditional love could be delineated from a gaze, an expression, Maura fit the definition. Her hand settled over Jane's heart.

Maura's words floored her. There was no mystery as to why they fit…to why they worked. It was moments like these that solidified them as an entity stronger than everything around them. Jane closed her eyes and centered herself on the heat and overwhelming emotion they generated. _Is it possible to love somebody this much?_ Suddenly, Maura's request seemed like the simplest thing in the world. When she opened her eyes, Jane found the green gaze still full of love and patience. With a crooked smile, Jane whispered, "Okay."

Maura beamed, and the bottom fell out of Jane's heart just as it always did. "I'll make it worth your while later. I promise."

Jane nodded and stepped back minutely, allowing the robe to drop completely. She heard and felt Maura gasp as warm breath ghosted over her chest. It was infinitely satisfying knowing that she could affect her like this…every time…any time. Jane smiled as she traced the red blush that bloomed over Maura's face and down her neck, knowing it had nothing to do with embarrassment.

"I'll get the other bags out of the closet."

The next few minutes seemed to crawl. Jane slid the lacy black boi shorts and bra over sensitized skin, feeling decadent, somehow a bit dirty, and decidedly aroused. It had nothing to do with the lingerie but everything to do with Maura's heavy gaze that followed each movement with growing hunger. Her eyes seemed to linger on each patch of skin and everywhere her eyes touched, Jane burned. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. The hard tips of her nipples tingled, making everything south throb and drip with awareness.

Their eyes met.

Need coiled hard in Jane's stomach. Maura looked ravenous. Painted lips were parted and wet. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved as her breath quickened. _I do this to her. I don't think anyone has ever wanted me like she does. _Jane stood tall and still, letting Maura take in the view. "If you keep looking at me like that…" Jane husked.

Maura's smile was lascivious. "I don't think I can help myself."

"Mm, maybe you're the one who needs to play the adult tonight."

Shaking her head, Maura whispered. "I can't promise that any more than you can."

"Well, then we're both fucked."

Maura gasped. "Yes, decidedly so. Literally…as soon as possible." Her hands clenched in her lap but they didn't reach out. "Put it on," she murmured.

Jane tore her eyes away briefly and peered down at the dress. It was simple in design but elegant in its lines and shimmer. She picked it up and pressed it to her, seeing that the hem line stopped well above the knee while the neck line would show a tantalizing peek of cleavage. With no more hesitation, Jane turned slid the dress over her head. As it settled in place, Jane whispered, "Zip me."

* * *

With a rustle of fabric and as much grace as she could muster, Maura rose from her seat on the edge of the bed. She closed the distance between them, swallowed by Jane's heat. Jane lifted her hair, revealing a tempting view of her nape. Unconsciously, Maura licked her lips. _This is my favorite part: the anticipation._ When she lifted a hand to the zipper, she was quite surprised to see it steady. The sound of metal teeth grinding pierced the air. "There."

Jane turned.

Maura melted and the arousal that was just a moderate trickle before became a flood. For a moment, Maura forgot to breathe. It was indeed true that she had a healthy appreciation Jane in all her harnessed glory, recalling the times she begged pounding hips to never stop. But this experiment suddenly went past appeasing a curiosity as a need just as strong rolled through her. _I've always had an appreciation for the female form, but this goes beyond…_ It was at that moment that there was complete certainty; Jane had ruined her for all others. Maura accepted it because if she was undeniably Jane's then Jane was definitely… "Mine," Maura whispered.

Jane's cheeks flushed and her nostrils flared with the word, but she still had the audacity to ask, "What did you say?"

The air came to life around them.

"You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman Jane, and you're mine." Maura had no idea where this possessive streak came from but it settled into her like it had been there all along.

Jane gasped. "That's what I thought you said."

"Are you going to refute it?"

"Hell no. It's the truth." Jane took a step forward.

Maura's waning control teetered just a bit more. Fire licked at her belly and slithered over her skin. Maura wanted nothing more than for Jane to remember this moment like she would. She wanted Jane to merely look at the dress and get wet just like she would. "Jane," Maura husked thickly.

"We're going to be late aren't we?"

"Yes," Maura answered breathlessly. "I want this more."

"You've earned it." Brown eyes that had become obsidian some time ago sparkled.

Without pause, Maura shoved Jane backwards onto the bed. Jane's answering chuckle was deep and dirty. Jane propped herself up on her elbows and peered up at Maura through lowered lashes. "What about your hair…your make up?"

_Oh_ _Jane, I learned a long time ago how to beat you at your own game._ "I have a quick hand."

Maura smiled as Jane sucked in a breath. "God, yes you do."

"Would you like to see it?"

"Yes…yes I would." Jane panted and nodded vigorously.

_She's just as aroused as I am by this._ Maura kicked off her heels and lowered herself to the floor. "Sit up."

Within seconds, Jane eagerly obliged. Maura peered upward, noticing how Jane's breath went decidedly ragged at the sight of her between her legs. "Watch me," she murmured. Starting just below Jane's knees, Maura dragged her fingertips up on over her legs where the skin was hot and soft to dress encased thighs. Muscles clenched and twisted in the wake of her touch. She did it once more, trailing her fingers inside toward beckoning heat.

"Maura?" Jane groaned and spread her legs wide.

"Yes?" Maura barely recognized her own voice.

Their eyes met, and in Jane's gaze she saw surrender, need and love.

"Don't tease. Just-"

Maura cupped damp heat. It seared her palm even through the boi shorts. Jane's sudden gasp turned into a guttural moan.

Maura whimpered in response, and her sex throbbed in empathy. "You're so wet. How is that…when I've barely touched you?"

"Because…it's you."

Maura's heart ceased. "I love you," she whispered.

"I-"

Knowing she was loved, Maura interrupted. Wanting to show her how much, she applied pressure and watched hungrily as Jane's hips thrust helplessly. She wanted to see sopping swollen flesh...craved it, but she realized what she couldn't see was just as erotic.

With deft fingers, Maura pushed past the lace hiding her prize and brushed over dripping folds. Jane whimpered hotly. Her head tipped backward as her body arched into the touch, pushing her breasts out in sharp relief and exposing the sleek line of her neck.

It was a delectable sight, and as her mouth watered, Maura committed it to memory. She had other plans at the moment and was intent on bringing them to fruition. "Jane. Watch me." Maura's fingertips teased over slick skin not touching but threatening to do so.

Moaning, Jane curled in on herself as if protecting whatever pleasure she could glean. She blinked. "I-I can't." Jane needed to see. She always needed to see, and Maura knew the fact that she couldn't sent her spinning.

"Yes, you can." Maura could see the play of her fingers underneath the fabric of the dress. The material seemed to ripple. "You can see it." Dipping in further she was greeted by a pool of sticky wetness.

They both moaned.

"You can feel it." Maura's fingertips flittered over Jane's clit. It pulsated under her touch.

"Fuck!"

Maura squeezed her thighs together in hopes it would quiet her own ache. Then, just as she was about to give, Maura took it away. She eased up from the floor and slid up on the bed beside Jane, making sure every inch of their bodies touched in passing.

Dark brows were drawn and Jane's expression was needy and indignant. Her mouth opened to voice her emotions no doubt, but Maura forestalled the tirade by tracing over said lips with sodden fingertips.

Jane's tongue flicked out in response and her breath came out in a might whoosh. "Jesus!" She sucked her essence from Maura's finger ravenously.

Unable to deny herself, Maura swooped in, devouring Jane's lips in a kiss that was desperate and hungry. Using her appendage, she opened Jane's mouth wider allowing her tongue to spear deeper, lapping at her new favorite delicacy.

Retracting her hand, she set it to higher purpose. Dawdling no more, she committed herself to gushing wet heat and got lost knuckle deep.

Jane's cries were muffled, disappearing in an embrace that began to burn even hotter. Slick muscles grasped and Maura moaned at the feel of it. With each thrust, she reached deeper until the heel of her hand began slapping against swollen flesh.

Electric tendrils of pleasure transferred from Jane to her, pooling in her center and causing a veritable waterfall. Everything between her legs throbbed with each plunge. Maura whimpered. Jane's hand fisted in her hair, yanking just hard enough to titillate and stoke the fire already burning.

Maura curled her fingers over the soft spot inside, raking over it relentlessly. Jane's entire body began to quiver. Triumph and satisfaction soared through Maura. Inner muscles gripped at her viciously, further signifying the beginning of the end.

Jane tore her mouth away and Maura's name sounded as if it were ripped from her chest. Her body stilled then fell apart in a shuddering mess. With a final clench of her thighs, Maura followed her over the edge with a breathy moan.

Time went on around them, but inside their bubble everything stayed preserved. Minutes later splayed bonelessly over the bed, Maura hummed and snuggled closer to Jane who nuzzled her in return. She didn't care that it was more than likely wrinkling her dress.

"You think they'll notice?" Jane burred.

"Notice what?"

"That we smell like sex. I mean, I don't mind. I can't tell you how many times I walked around all day with you all over my fingers."

Maura's stomach knotted. _We're never leaving this bed if she keeps talking that way._ "Are you—"

"Seriously. It's a butch thing I guess."

"Maybe you shouldn't have informed me of this. I won't be able to look at your hand without—"

"Just like I won't be able to look at this dress?" Jane's tone was amused and suspicious.

Knowing she was caught, she knew her mission was still accomplished. _Is there a way she could know me too well? _ "Mmm." Was Maura's only response.

Jane rose. "Come on. Let's get you to your awards ceremony. I'm sure you know some weird female thing to freshen up the dresses like new."

"I do, but..." A bubble of surprise rolled its way through Maura. _Surely, I misheard. _"I also bought a new pants suit as well just in case…"

Jane pursed her lips. "No. I'm good."

This gave Maura pause. "I'm sorry?"

Jane blinked down at her.

"You're…you're going to keep it on?"

"You asked me to wear it."

Maura swallowed as realization struck. She was going to be just as affected by the dress as Jane was. _She's distracting enough. I don't need…_ "You don't have to. I think—"

Smirking, Jane reached out a hand intent on helping Maura up. "Why should I be the only one to suffer tonight?"

Maura sighed. Resigned. "I'm not very fond of you right now."

Jane's smile widened. "I'll make it worth your while. I promise." She winked, repeating Maura's promise from earlier.

Maura's eyes narrowed. "I **really** don't like you right now."

Jane laughed. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

When they entered, dinner was being served. Jane ushered them quickly to their seats toward the round table near the stage. After pushing Maura's assigned chair in and exchanging indulgent smiles, Jane put her purse on the table and took her own seat. Unfortunately, it was beside her partner.

Glancing upward, she caught two sets of familiar eyes. Frost's grin was so wide Jane thought it was going to split his cheeks. Korsak blew a kiss her way and fluttered his eyelashes.

Jane groaned inwardly preparing herself as Frost leaned over.

"Oh my God, you have legs!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want to keep your third one?" Jane asked gleefully.

Frost chuckled. "Don't get me started on the purse. This had to be Maura's doing. There's got to be a story behind this. Gonna share?"

Jane glared.

"Oh, it's that kind of story." Frost picked up his Champagne glass and lifted it in salute. "Hail to the V."

Jane smirked and lifted her own glass. "Indeed." _Hail to Maura._


End file.
